


Fishes

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a drabble written on 07 July 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlelinor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Littlelinor).



> This is a drabble written on 07 July 2009.

Kazuho stretches her arms over her head. She doesn't turn as the click of the door resonates into the apartment. She puts the papers of Yoite's analysis aside. She takes the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

Raimei leaves her sneakers in front of the door. She slowly pads over the wooden floor. Her back, her arms hurt. Raikou said her she shouldn't overdo herself. She wonders if someone is at home, then she sees the gold of Kazuho's hair. Raimei stops.

Kazuho turns in her chair. She smiles and Raimei feels happy because there's something soft and smooth about Kazuho. She makes her think of family, of soft breasts where to rest her head when she is tired.

\- Oh you look pale, Raimei? Are you alright?

Whit a shift movement Kazuho is standing in front of her, a cool hand on her forehead.

Raimei swallows. There are warm fishes swimming in her belly.

\- I-I trained a lot.

Raimei looks at the piles of papers over the desk.

\- Y-you have worked a lot to, I imagine.

Raimei tries not to sink into Kazuho's scent. It makes her think of black tea and honey.

Kazuho nods, she lifts the glasses over her head.

\- Oh we should rest a bit then, ne?

Kazuho's fingers move over the knots in Raimei's shoulders. Raimei sighs and lets Kazuho guide her towards the couch. It is soft under her tired legs.

Kazuho drinks Raimei's beauty with her eyes. She slowly begins to let her fingers wander. Raimei's neck and collarbone. Raimei's tights and knees. Raimei feels something starting to liquefy between her legs. She tries to stop Kazuho's hands, but they are fast and light, as fishes.

\- K-Kazuho?

Kazuho stops and looks at Raimei, at her pink and thin lips. Kazuho thinks beautiful things are not made to be touched. But she has always been reckless when it comes to follow her desires.

So she leans forward. Her lips and Raimei's are almost touching. But, well, Kazuho knows also how much gentleness is needed when it comes to the person you love.

\- Can I?

Raimei feels her body on fire, her lungs, her belly, her ears, her cheeks. She nods and closes her eyes.

Kazuho smiles at the sight. She hopes this is Raimei's first kiss.


End file.
